


Побег мумии, или Дева из саркофага

by Svengaly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: История об опасностях, которые таят в себе египтология и пренебрежение традициями.





	

Вряд ли удастся когда-нибудь точно и окончательно установить, что именно произошло в ту роковую ночь и что так ужаснуло Томаса Мидоуса. В пабе «Зелёная голова» располагают подробным рассказом Мидоуса о тех событиях, однако упомянутая особа, к несчастью, весьма косноязычна (от природы, а не от ужаса), и обстоятельства невероятного происшествия в доме профессора Уинтера до сих пор покрыты мраком. Единственное можно утверждать с уверенностью: эти события переменили жизнь профессора самым ужасным и роковым образом. 

Да послужит судьба этого несчастного уроком нам всем! Не следует забывать, какие пугающие вещи скрываются за воображаемой линией, которую науки прочертили на границе между познанным и непознанным и которую мы в невежестве своём почитаем незыблемой, как башни Тауэра. 

Профессор Реджинальд Уинтер с раннего детства отличался склонностью к научным занятиям и любовью к уединению. Хотя он был ещё не стар и обладал довольно привлекательной наружностью (по крайней мере, в те дни, когда давал себе труд причесаться), его любовь к книгам намного превосходила любовь к людям. Эти его качества не позволяли семье надеяться, что однажды он обзаведётся семьёй и подарит своей достопочтенной матушке долгожданного внука. 

Жил он одиноко, довольствуясь компанией старого ворчливого слуги Мидоуса и экономки мисс Тули. Впрочем, с таким же успехом ему могли прислуживать филин и сова, так мало внимания профессор Уинтер уделял своим компаньонам. Если бы он встретился с ними на улице лицом к лицу, то вряд ли узнал бы. 

Мидоус достался профессору как часть наследства Реджинальда Уинтера-старшего. Старый слуга никогда не был ни особенно трудолюбив, ни слишком уж чистоплотен, к тому же питал необоримую страсть к горячительным напиткам, но в сознании профессора он так прочно слился с образом Слуги, что профессор даже не помышлял заменить его на новейший образец камердинера. Так утята, не знавшие матери, почитают за таковую вырастившую их птичницу. 

Мисс Тули, напротив, поступила на службу к профессору недавно, заменив собой прежнюю экономку, которая выслужила пенсион и предпочла доживать свои дни в благодатном климате Бата. 

Профессор Уинтер нанял мисс Тули главным образом за то, что, увидев заваленную книгами и рукописями гостиную, в которой происходило собеседование с кандидатками, она не воскликнула: «Надо же, сколько книг! Неужели вы их все прочитали?»

Мидоус отнёсся к новой экономке с неприязнью и за глаза именовал не иначе, как «страхоткой». Безусловно, он был пристрастен и невзлюбил мисс Тули заранее, полагая, что она заставит его работать (как в конечном итоге и получилось), и всё же доля истины в его словах имелась. Чёрные, как антрацит, волосы, уложенные узлом на затылке, довольно крупный нос, впалые щёки и высокая сухопарая фигура, почти лишённая романтических округлостей — вот что такое была мисс Тули. 

Как полагается старой деве, она держала кошку. Это длинноногое поджарое создание носило пышное имя «Титания», имело огромные уши и огромные глаза и замечательно ловко охотилось на крыс и мышей. 

Профессор Уинтер, в свою очередь, замечательно ловко охотился на редкие вещицы и манускрипты, обнаруживая при этом находчивость и даже агрессивность, какие при иных обстоятельствах в нём нельзя было заподозрить. 

Как-то душным июльским вечером профессор сидел в кресле, положив длинные ноги на решётку камина и перелистывая брошюру одного немецкого археолога, имевшего репутацию скорее грабителя могил, нежели учёного. Судя по возгласам профессора, прочитанное его чрезвычайно раздражало, и несносную брошюру, безусловно, ждало бы аутодафе, если бы огонь в камине был разожжён. 

Жара в то лето стояла необычайная, всё живое задыхалось от духоты, и только профессор её не чувствовал, наверное, потому, что годами мысленно пребывал в египетской пустыне. 

В комнату заглянула мисс Тули.

— Вам доставили какие-то ящики, профессор, — сказала она.

— Ящики?

— Очень тяжёлые. Возчики сердятся и требуют дополнительной оплаты.

— Ах, да. Должно быть, это мои саркофаги. 

Профессор вскочил на ноги и поспешил вниз с резвостью мальчугана, торопящегося распаковать подарки, полученные по случаю дня рождения, или варвара, спешащего осмотреть свои трофеи. 

Последнее сравнение более соответствовало обстоятельствам, при которых Уинтер заполучил саркофаги. В них заключались две мумии, купленные профессором на аукционе, и добыл он их в ожесточённой схватке с представителями нескольких музеев, а также целым отрядом европейских авантюристов и американских миллионеров, жадных до всякой редкости, будь то египетская мумия или доисторическая муха. Право, в наших собратьях из-за океана есть что-то дикарское. Побрякушки влекут их неодолимо. Они купили бы даже консервную банку, если только расписать её поярче, а ещё лучше — позолотить. 

До аукциона мумии принадлежали некоему мистеру Трелони, антиквару, знатоку древних языков, специалисту по двенадцатой династии, в особенности по эпохе царствования первого из Сенусертов. К сожалению, старый антиквар так увлёкся деяниями этого достославного воплощения Ра, что совершенно запустил свои земные дела. После смерти мистера Трелони его имущество перешло в собственность кредиторов. Все редкие книги, древние свитки, мумии и драгоценные вещицы из нефрита, бирюзы, сердолика, красной яшмы и зелёного аспида, собиравшиеся мистером Трелони на протяжении всей жизни, отправились на аукцион и в одночасье разлетелись по миру. Та же участь могла бы постигнуть и профессора Реджинальда Уинтера, если бы его предки, люди несравненно более практичные, не потрудились нажить капиталы, достаточные для того, чтобы профессор, его матушка и две сестры могли благоденствовать, не задумываясь о хлебе насущном. 

— Мидоус! — крикнул профессор. — Спуститесь вниз и помогите грузчикам поднять саркофаги. Я покажу, куда их нести.

Радость, овладевшая Мидоусом при известии о доставке саркофагов, оказалась так сильна, что старый слуга не сумел подобрать подходящих слов, чтобы её выразить, и пробубнил что-то вроде «Опятьэтчртвящщки». 

«Чртвящщков» было два, большой и маленький. Большой саркофаг служил последним пристанищем принцессе Анхесенпхатор, дочери фараона Небереау, ничем более не прославившегося. В маленьком покоилась мумия её любимой кошки Шезметет. 

Саркофаги прислонили к стене. С помощью мисс Тули и Мидоуса алебастровые крышки были сняты и отставлены в сторону. Мидоус тотчас удалился, поминая Хэйра, Бёрка и других прославленных гробокопателей, а мисс Тули, лишённая не только женственных форм, но и уместной для особы прекрасного пола тонкости чувств и прелестной пугливости, осталась и даже помогла профессору открыть внутренние саркофаги, сделанные из чёрного дерева и расписанные золотыми изображениями божеств смерти, крыльев Маат и священными стихами. 

Драгоценное ожерелье принцессы пропало, но деревянную маску, закрывавшую её лицо, грабители не тронули. Оставили ей и бусы из ляпис-лазури, а кошке — трогательный ошейничек, сплетённый из цветного бисера, возможно, ручками самой Анхесенпхатор. Мумии были усыпаны веточками мирры и кассии. В руках, обмотанных полосками льняной ткани, принцесса сжимала отлитый из чёрного металла жезл. 

— Метеоритное железо, — пробормотал профессор, осторожно вынимая жезл. 

Маслянистые отблески, отбрасываемые газовыми лампами, скользили по чешуе двух змей, обвивавших металлическое древо, придавая изваяниям грозную живость. Казалось, аспиды извиваются в попытке укусить руку, дерзнувшую коснуться жезла. Навершие представляло собой позолоченный шар, на котором сидел скарабей из ляпис-лазури. 

— Хепри, — промолвил профессор, благоговейно коснувшись пальцами его круглой спинки. — Своими маленькими лапками он толкает всю Вселенную. Однако вещица увесистая.

Действительно, для такой изящной дамы, как принцесса, жезл был слишком велик. 

Титания вскочила на стол и обнюхала мумию кошки. Поглядела на хозяйку, потом на профессора и вопросительно мяукнула. 

От мумий исходил сильный, необычный аромат, сладкий и пряный. Окна в комнате были закрыты, от влажной, насыщенной странным запахом духоты кружилась голова. 

— Ароматические смолы, — сказал профессор. 

Титания чихнула. 

— Уберите кошку, мисс Тули. — Уинтер наклонился, чтобы прочесть надписи на деревянном саркофаге принцессы. — Она может повредить мумию. 

— Вряд ли это случится, — промолвила мисс Тули, взяв Титанию на руки. — Вот если бы это была мумия мышки, я бы забеспокоилась. 

Человек, менее погружённый в древнюю историю, тотчас одёрнул бы дерзкую экономку. Профессор Уинтер только посмотрел на мисс Тули своими большими глазами, такими светлыми и рассеянными, что казалось, будто он смотрит из-под воды, и вернулся к надписям. 

Остаток вечера профессор провёл, разглядывая свои бесценные приобретения, сверяя священные стихи с другими, уже изученными и увековеченными в трудах известных учёных, и радуясь, когда не находил аналогов. Время шло, а Уинтер никак не мог расстаться с принцессой. Между тем в комнате становилось всё душнее, так что даже неутомимый профессор начал чувствовать некоторое неудобство. Открыть окна он не решался из страха повредить мумиям. Наконец он сказал себе, что через пять минут отправится в кровать. С этой мыслью он сел в кресло, развернул на коленях манускрипт, найденный на одной из римских вилл при Александре Борджиа, и крепко заснул. 

Когда Уинтер проснулся, уже совсем стемнело. По небу проносились облака, заслоняя диск полной луны, и в комнате то на мгновение становилось светло, то вновь воцарялся мрак. Профессор не сразу понял, где находится и что его разбудило.

Нечто двигалось возле саркофага. 

Около секунды профессор глядел на смутно белеющий силуэт, пока наконец не понял, что это такое. Это была принцесса Анхесенпхатор, выбравшаяся из своего узилища. Возле её ног вилась кошка Шезметет.

Луна вышла из-за тучи и озарила комнату серебристым светом. Теперь профессор Уинтер мог отчётливо разглядеть высокую тонкую фигуру в полотняной рубахе до пят. Гибкий кошачий силуэт отчётливо темнел на фоне белой ткани. Принцесса наклонилась, рассматривая свой саркофаг снаружи, движимая, должно быть, естественным любопытством или желанием убедиться, что при похоронах ей были оказаны все надлежащие почести. 

Профессор не смог определить, была ли на принцессе маска или Анхесенпхатор сняла её прежде, чем выбраться на волю. Принцесса стояла к нему спиной, и Уинтер видел только её длинные чёрные волосы, спадавшие до пояса тяжёлой волной. 

Профессор понял, что принцесса его не замечает. Кресло стояло в тени, свет луны, льющийся из окна, не достигал его. Благословляя судьбу за то, что переоделся в домашние туфли на мягкой подошве и бархатную куртку, не стеснявшую движений, а также за то, что заменил старое скрипучее кресло на новое, не склонное издавать неуместных звуков, Уинтер тихо поднялся и начал подкрадываться к принцессе. 

Она так увлеклась изучением саркофага, что не заметила его приближения. Кошка, разумеется, сразу увидела профессора, но шум поднимать не спешила: сев на пол и обвив лапы хвостом, в точности как бронзовые статуэтки в Британском музее, Шезметет уставилась на хозяина дома немигающими глазами из обсидиана и цветного стекла. 

Профессор бросился вперёд и схватил мумию за полу белоснежного одеяния. Принцесса Анхесенпхатор не издала ни звука. Проворно обернувшись, она выдернула полу из святотатственных рук и ударила преследователя по лбу жезлом с лазурным скарабеем. В тот самый момент, когда скарабей вступил в соприкосновение с черепом профессора, в ноги ему с шипением метнулась священная кошка. Падая, профессор успел отметить, что ручка принцессы, смуглая и крупноватая, тем не менее отличалась изяществом формы, а пальцы, сжимавшие футляр, были на редкость длинными и безусловно свидетельствовали о царственном происхождении. Лёжа на полу, он также успел сделать некие этнографические наблюдения относительно обнажённых ступней и точёных щиколоток принцессы, однако сознание его мутилось, а ступни очень быстро удалялись, поэтому наблюдения остались незавершёнными. 

Где-то вдалеке послышался отчаянный крик Мидоуса: «Мумия! Мумия сбежала!», а вслед за тем сознание профессора поглотила чёрная смола Небытия, и Тьма окутала его своими пеленами. 

Иными словами, Уинтер лишился чувств и пришёл в себя лишь под утро. 

Возле его постели стояла мисс Тули, наливавшая горячую воду из чайника в таз с водой. В кресле рядом с кроватью сидел доктор и щупал пульс профессора. 

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, заметив, что Уинтер очнулся. — Вам следует чаще открывать окна и не злоупотреблять газовым освещением, пока не спадёт жара. И, разумеется, проводить с мумиями как можно меньше времени. Ароматические смолы, которыми пропитаны их покровы, могут вызывать нездоровые видения, подобные галлюцинациям курильщиков опиума. 

— Никогда не слышал о подобных случаях, — возразил профессор слабым голосом.

— Вы — подобный случай, — решительно ответил доктор. 

— Что со мной случилось?

— Вы потеряли сознание, осматривая мумию, упали и ударились головой о стол. У вас шишка и небольшая ссадина на лбу. 

Воспоминание озарило ум профессора подобно молнии. 

— А где мумия принцессы? — спросил он, приподнимаясь на локтях. 

— Она на месте, сэр, — ответила мисс Тули, с лёгким удивлением поднимая прямые, тёмные, превосходно очерченные брови. — А что? 

— Нет, ничего, — проговорил профессор, уставившись на руки мисс Тули, державшие чайник. Руки были крупноватые и слишком смуглые, но при этом отличались изяществом формы, а пальцы были на редкость длинными. — Я слышал какие-то крики перед тем, как потерять сознание. Кажется, Мидоус кричал, что мумия… что мумию украли. 

— Вы имеете в виду вашего слугу? — Доктор тяжело вздохнул и шлёпнул на лоб профессора влажный компресс. — Вам следует запретить ему пить в жару любые спиртные напитки крепче эля. Бедняга едва не допился до белой горячки. Я дал ему немного глауберовой соли и ипекакуаны. К полудню он поправится. 

Доктор поднялся и взял свой саквояж. 

— Думаю, и ваше здоровье вне опасности, — сказал он добродушно. — Мисс Тули проследит, чтобы вы не переутомлялись, а вы проследите, чтобы Томас Мидоус не брал в рот ни капли джина, покуда ему не перестанут мерещиться беглые мумии. 

Мисс Тули вышла из комнаты, чтобы проводить доктора. Титания запрыгнула на кровать и примостилась у профессора под боком. Уинтер машинально поглаживал её, прислушиваясь к звукам запираемой входной двери, а затем — к шагам на лестнице. 

Мисс Тули заглянула в спальню. 

— Я больше не буду беспокоить вас, сэр, — произнесла она тихо, — вам нужно отдохнуть. Пойдём, Титания. 

Кошка зажмурилась и сделала вид, что спит. 

— Прежде, чем вы уйдёте, — сказал профессор, — я желал бы узнать одну вещь.

— Какую? — Мисс Тули выпрямилась, отважная, как царица Хатшепсут на боевой колеснице.

— Зачем вы стукнули меня по голове? 

Мисс Тули наконец обнаружила первые признаки смущения. 

— Вы меня испугали, — объяснила она (как будто это могло служить оправданием!). — Я думала, что вы уже поднялись к себе и крепко спите. Я всего лишь хотела прочесть, что написано на папирусе, спрятанном внутри жезла. Потом я вернула бы его на место. 

Профессор Уинтер не разразился гневными криками, хотя и следовало бы.

— Вы умеете читать иероглифы? 

— Умею, — просто ответила мисс Тули. 

И снова профессор повёл себя недолжным образом. Вместо того, чтобы язвительно намекнуть на скудость женского интеллекта, он просто кивнул. Конечно, подобное попустительство прискорбно и может привести к самым печальным последствиям, но будем снисходительны к профессору: он так погрузился в научные изыскания, что за всю жизнь ни нашёл случая задуматься о каком-нибудь постороннем предмете, к примеру, об отличиях мужского ума от женского. Реджинальд Уинтер до такой степени об этом не задумывался, что, наверное, не удивился бы, увидев женщину в профессорской мантии на кафедре колледжа Святой Троицы (да убережёт нас Провидение от столь противоестественного зрелища!). Возможно, Уинтер даже сказал бы, что, раз уж женщин называют «ангелами в доме», им пристало знать арамейский, халдейский, древнееврейский и прочие скончавшиеся от старости наречия, ведь ангелы Ветхого завета, безусловно, знали их все. 

— Откуда вы знали, что внутри жезла спрятан папирус? — спросил он с научным интересом. 

— Дядя написал мне об этом в письме, — объяснила мисс Тули. 

Профессор Уинтер был рассеян, но отнюдь не глуп. 

Дерзость экономки, удивительное отсутствие страха перед мумиями и не менее удивительное умение читать иероглифы позволяли сделать единственный вывод.

— Вы — племянница покойного мистера Трелони? 

— Выходит, что так, — признала мисс Тули, и в её голосе послышались иронические ноты, как будто ситуация её забавляла вместо того, чтобы повергнуть в ужас и смущение, которые полагалось бы испытывать хорошо воспитанной девушке.

Вот к чему приводит чрезмерная образованность в женщине! 

— И вы действительно нашли папирус? 

— Да. Прочесть его я, правда, не успела. Мне пришлось бежать в свою комнату, чтобы одеться, а потом вызывать доктора. Мидоус ни на что не годился: только и делал, что кричал, будто мумии разбежались по всему городу и теперь их не переловишь, а вы лежали без сознания. Я решила, что серьёзно вас ранила. Хорошо ещё, что доктор живёт неподалёку. Я вернула папирус и жезл на место. Но там было и ещё кое-что. 

Мисс Тули вздохнула и достала из кармана платья листок обычной писчей бумаги, загибавшийся по краям, словно его сворачивали в трубочку, и маленький бархатный мешочек. 

— Дядю в последние годы осаждали кредиторы, и тем не менее он не ожидал, что всё имущество распродадут сразу после его смерти. Мумии принцессы и её кошки не должны были выставлять на аукцион, они были завещаны мне. Адвокаты дяди не успели выполнить его распоряжения, или же, скорее, их подкупили. Они знали, что у меня нет возможности судиться за мумию, особенно после того, как её продадут. В своём письме дядя написал только про интересный папирус, который спрятан в жезле. Он хотел сделать мне прощальный подарок, а потому умолчал о том, что спрятал ещё и это.

Мисс Тули развязала мешочек и высыпала на столик у кровати несколько драгоценных камней и старинных гемм. 

— Сначала я решила, что оставлю их себе, — сказала она мрачно, — но вы честно купили мумию принцессы, и всё, что находилось в саркофаге, принадлежит вам. 

Профессор посмотрел на камни, потом — на мисс Тули. Скрестив руки на груди, она стояла, подобно изваянию, глядя прямо перед собой. Её лицо и поза были величавы, словно перед профессором Уинтером и впрямь очутилась принцесса Анхесенпхатор, дочь фараона Небереау, ничем более не прославившегося.

Сестра профессора Уинтера однажды сказала: «Реджи, у тебя вместо сердца кусок папируса». Ещё она добавила что-то насчёт книжной трухи в голове, но этот пассаж можно опустить. Все мы знаем, на что способны сёстры в приступе родственной откровенности. 

Папирус в груди профессора как будто зашевелился, и на его девственной поверхности начали проступать иероглифы в виде сердец, пронзённых стрелой и других чуждых науке символов. 

— Эти камни принадлежат вам, — сказал он. — Я купил только мумию. Почему вы поступили на службу в мой дом? Вы не могли предугадать, что мумия принцессы окажется у меня. 

— Конечно же нет. Мне пришлось найти место, потому что дядя оказался на грани банкротства. Я всего лишь хотела работать у человека, который занимается египтологией, чтобы находиться в окружении привычных мне вещей. Пусть я больше не могла заниматься научными изысканиями, но я могла хотя бы прикасаться к артефактам. То, что я попала именно в ваш дом, оказалось для меня счастливой случайностью. 

Мисс Тули опустила глаза, и её смуглые щеки залил румянец смущения. 

— Я помогу вам продать камни по справедливой цене, — сказал Уинтер. — Вероятно, теперь, когда вы стали состоятельной женщиной, место экономки вам больше не понадобится? 

Поза мисс Тули утратила всякую горделивость, плечи опустились, а губы дрогнули. Она больше не походила на египетскую принцессу, а стала тем, чем была всегда: обыкновенной экономкой, племянницей антиквара, не слишком молодой и не слишком красивой.

— Благодарю вас, — произнесла она слабым голосом, — благодарю от всей души. С вашего позволения, я бы предпочла остаться и не продавать пока дядюшкино наследство. Может быть, я смогу помочь вам в работе? Я умею печатать на машинке. И мне так жаль, что я стукнула вас по голове! 

— Только не вздумайте плакать, — предупредил Уинтер, — это глупо. Лучше принесите мне жезл с папирусом. Неужели вы совсем ничего не успели разобрать? 

— Кое-что успела, — сказала мисс Тули, и глаза её блеснули. — По-моему, это карта.

***

Финал этой истории трагичен.

Профессор Уинтер и мисс Тули поженились. Этот мезальянс был принят окружающими с возмутительным хладнокровием. 

Матушка профессора кротко заметила, что бывшая мисс Тули и её учёный сын, как ей кажется, родственные души. Сестра профессора выразилась более энергично, заметив: «Мы должны быть счастливы уже тем, что Реджи хотя бы женился на живой женщине, а не на мумии». Если бы она знала! 

Медовый месяц (точнее, полгода) молодожёны провели в Египте, в Долине Царей. Карта принцессы устарела за давностью лет: пустынный ландшафт изменился, а гробницы оказались разграблены или похоронены под толщей песков. Чете Уинтеров пришлось ограничиться скромными находками, тем не менее в Англию они вернулись довольными. 

Хотелось бы написать, что Мидоус был так возмущён вопиющим возвышением бывшей экономки, что оставил службу, бросив напоследок профессору и его супруге несколько горьких, но справедливых упрёков. Как ни жаль это признавать, ничего подобного не произошло. Мидоус легко смирился с недостойной женитьбой хозяина и даже называет миссис Уинтер «нашей страхоткой» со всей доступной ему способностью к приязни. 

Увы, в наши дни ни в ком не сыщешь уважения к традициям! 

На этом мы заканчиваем нашу скорбную повесть, лишённую всякой морали. 

Будьте же бдительны, нанимая прислугу, не учите своих дочерей мёртвым языкам, не давайте им читать древних папирусов и остерегайтесь открывать саркофаги с мумиями в ночное время, когда силы зла властвуют безраздельно!


End file.
